


Eating Disorder

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: Eating Disorders, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Requested by Vgault lofty discovers dom has a eating disorder





	Eating Disorder

Lately lofty has noticed changes in dom. How he is working out more and spending less time with me. He know they have had gone through so much within the past year, what with lofty's cheating on him and Isaac showing up. But lofty thought they had gotten past that but now it feels like dom has already has one foot out the door. Lofty has tried to talk to him but he always just changes the subject, it's driving lofty crazy not knowing where they stand anymore. Lofty am just dishing up dinner for them when he comes home from work.  
lofty "hey how was your shift?"  
Dom "okay but their was a big pileup on the highway so I was run off my feet operating on the victims all day. But hey how was your day?"  
Lofty "good I spent it with gran"  
Dom "How is she doing?"  
Lofty "not good, the nurses at her new care facility are worried that she has a lot less energy and she keeps having to catch her breath"  
Dom "I sorry but we knew that this was on the cards"  
Lofty "I know but I am not ready to lose her yet"  
Dom "how about we take her down to London this weekend seeing that we're off"  
Lofty "good thinking, there is a new film coming out this week she has been wanting to see"  
Dom "I will look up train tickets tonight" they ate the rest of the meal in comfortable silence. After dinner lofty went to put his feet up and watch some tv while dom did the dishes. All of a sudden lofty heard a crash in the kitchen and saw dom laying on the floor.  
Lofty "dom" lofty ran to dom's side and checked for a pulse. After finding one lofy got his phone out and called a ambulance.

Dom woke up on a hospital bed a few hours later with lofty by his side.  
Lofty "welcome back sleeping beauty"  
Dom "what happened? I feel like a truck hit me"  
Lofty "you passed out and sacha says the tests showed that you haven't been eating enough"  
Dom "yeah I have skipped a couple of meals lately but we have been so busy"  
Lofty "skipping a couple of meals wouldn't make you pass out, besides you have been working out more lately so talk to me"  
Dom "I am trying to lose weight ok"  
Lofty "what? Why?"  
Dom "because I'm fat"  
Lofty "no you're not, where did you get that idea from"  
Dom "I don't know but it just how I feel"  
Lofty "well from now on you need to talk to me and you are going to see a counselor ok?"  
Dom "ok"


End file.
